


Runaway

by firepoppyqueen



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, NCT 2020, On the Run, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: Yuta rescues his lover from her cruel life with her cruel husband. He sets up a trip to the future, leaving their past behind and starting over fresh.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Runaway

“Come on, babe, we are almost there,” I pant, pulling her through the trees. 

We are running through the thick forest, the only light coming from the full moon, guiding us on our escape. I hold Y/N’s hand tightly, leading her to salvation, away from a loveless marriage, into a new world with her one true love: me. Her long nightgown keeps getting snagged along the branches, making her lose her footing and falling a few times, but nevertheless, she holds on. Y/N is strong-willed, a fighter, and I am deeply in love with her. 

Y/N and I were childhood sweethearts, and we planned to get married once we were adults and start a new life together. But she comes from a wealthy family, and they did not like the fact that their daughter was in love with a scientist that wasn’t within their aristocracy, so they forced her to marry someone else, a man named Doyoung, who was cruel and only wanted Y/N to elevate his status. He would hurt her, hitting her whenever she did something he didn’t like or making her sit in the room and watch him engage with other women. I was fortunate enough to be invited to the board for a land expansion project he was planning, as he needed my expertise on machines. Seeing Y/N unhappy hurt my soul, and I need to set her free from this wretched man. Sneaking around and giving her temporary happiness was not enough; I want to make her happy forever. 

“We are almost there,” I reassure her, pulling the branches out of my view, revealing a lake with a boat waiting for us.

“Don’t let them get away!” A voice shouts from a near distance.

My adrenaline is set into overdrive as we reach the deck, climbing into the boat and pulling Y/N in before swiftly pushing away. Her captors, including her husband, hop off of their horses trying to catch us, but it was too late as we had created enough distance to escape successfully. I look over at Y/N, relieved that she is finally safe and with me at last. 

“Are you okay,” I ask her, rubbing her cheeks softly. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she nods. “I’m with you. I’m always going to be okay.”

She kisses me, and I let all the warmth I feel from her lips consume me until it has spread throughout my whole body. She still smells like fresh oranges, and her skin is softer than silk. I break our kiss and look into her big beautiful eyes, her love for me pooling out of her. I take her hand, leading her to the cabin, showing her a big, circular machine that turns on with the push of a button.

“So… Is this what you were talking about, Yuta?” Y/N stares in amazement at our key to a new life. “This is what you called, a time something-”

“A time machine, love,” I correct her, walking over to the machine and punching in coordinates. “Now, we don’t have a lot of time before Doyoung catches us and has our heads. We have to go now.”

“Wait, so this is going to take us from our year 1899 to 2030?” She presses, walking back and forth within the cabin. 

“Yes,” I respond shortly. “I have everything we need already set up. We talked about this already. We need to go.”

Y/N is pensive, thinking over my words, and I grab bags I packed with things to keep us afloat in this new world. 

“So this is it?” her voice trembles, tears coming out of her eyes. “I’ll never see my family again?”

“We will figure out a way over time, okay?” I reassure her, placing a kiss on her forehead. “But we have to go. The machine will only work for 10 secs before the portal closes. Are you ready?”

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Y/N sighs, standing by my side. “But I’m with you; you always keep me safe.”

My heartstrings pull at her soft words, but I don’t have time to act on them now. I push the red button, starting the portal, red and blue energy swirling in a clockwise mist. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” I exhale, grabbing her hand and walking through the machine.

“Good-bye,” I hear Y/N murmur before we both plunge into darkness. 

We spiral forward, tumbling at a quick speed, bitter, cold air hitting and attacking us before a blinding white light appears. It gets more prominent, consuming us entirely before it goes dark again, the whiplash of being shuffled around, knocking me unconscious. 

“Wake up, Yuta. I think we are here,” a calm voice comes through my senses. 

My eyes flutter, immediately hovering my hands over my face to block the light out of my eyes. I rise up slowly, studying the building we landed in, releasing that we made it to 2030. I look over at Y/N, who is bewildered by the latest technology, rubbing her eyes a few times and pinching her left arm.

“We made it!” I exclaim, hugging her tightly. 

“Dr Nakamoto, welcome,” my assistant Chenle greets me, helping me off the ground. “I’m glad you made it back successfully. Is this who you have been talking about?”

“Yes,” I clear my throat, holding Y/N close. “This is Y/N.”

“Hi,” Y/N nods shyly, looking down at her feet.

“Hey, baby. This is a new world, a new life,” I reassure her. “ It’s okay to look him in the eye; to look anyone in the eye. You don’t have to live in fear anymore, okay?”

Y/N looks at me, tears protruding out of her eyes, her lips trembling as she tries to hold it together. Her levees break, and she hugs me tightly, sobbing on my chest. 

“Thank you… so much,” Y/N cries, clinging on to my shirt.

I kiss the top of her head, consoling her by rubbing her back.

“I love you,” I whisper in her ear. “I’m always going to protect you.”


End file.
